


The Best Medicine

by Wafflesrock



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Budding Romance, Cunnilingus, Dates, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Sex, Sheath Play, Vaginal Sex, not fully discussed, ptsd mention, sex with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: After a chance meeting in the wards, former turian General Septimus Oraka and Alliance doctor, Karin Chakwas begin dating. They find that in each other there is a trusting companion, ready and willing to listen to the traumas they've both experienced, and that together they can find a sense of peace in an uneasy galaxy.Set in the time preceding ME3.





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Amicae – the turian version of a girlfriend or exclusive significant other

He’d met her in Shalta Wards. She was working at the Alliance R&D and had been on break, relaxing on a bench overlooking one of the botanical gardens. Septimus, having rediscovered his love of photography, and using flowers as his preferred subject had been at the same garden by chance, hoping to take close-up photos of an exotic Earth flower known as a Rose.

Karin had a keen interest in flowers, and the pair and fallen into conversation easily. Before he realized it, he was seated next to her on the bench having an animated discussion about plant photography, the military, and C-SEC.

She was a human doctor, with luminous, silver hair and eyes the color of oceans. Septimus was entranced, despite his mind’s incessant reminders about what had happened with Sha'ira.

He’d found himself asking Karin out to dinner and was more than delighted when she’s accepted his invitation. He hadn’t sought out romance in years; distancing himself from the consort and throwing himself into work and other pursuits. But Karin was different. She cared about what he said and not because he was paying her to listen.

Now, seated at a well-set table and dressed in formal civilian attire, Septimus was listening with bated breath as Karin told him about how she’d been kidnapped by the Collectors. “It was terrible,” she said. “Thank God Shepard arrived when she did, I shudder to think what would have become of us, otherwise.”

Septimus reached out a hand to squeeze Karin’s much smaller one. “You’re here, you’re safe.” He told her. She placed her other hand on top of his and gave him a sweet smile.

“All very true,” she agreed in that educated, soothing voice he already enjoyed far too much. “I suppose the what-ifs haunt all soldiers, and myself included. But if we allow ourselves to be consumed by the past we’re useless. And the galaxy will be needing everyone to do their part in the coming days.”

Septimus wasn’t sure how much of Karin’s story about the Collectors and Reapers was true. But, something had clearly shaken the beautiful doctor, and if she said trouble was on the horizon… well, he was one former General who still had some fight in him. He wouldn’t be joining the Spirits without putting up stiff resistance.

Sensing the ominous tone the evening had taken, Karin gave his hand a squeeze. “Enough of that for now,” she said, pulling up the holo menu. “As you said, we’re here and safe and should enjoy that fact.”

Septimus rumbled to her in agreement, and the rest of their date was spent discussing more pleasant things, like the turian fleet and different people they’d both worked with over the years. When dinner did, inevitably, come to an end Septimus found himself already missing Karin’s musical laugh and caring gaze.

“I’ve had a wonderful evening.” He told her. “If I might, I’d love to see you again.” He subconsciously held his breath. He hadn’t had the best track-record with romance, even before the whole Sha'ira fiasco.

“I’d love to see you again too,” Karin said before raising up on her tip-toes to plant a tender kiss on his mouth plates. Septimus returned the gesture as best he could, not caring if anyone else saw him fawning over a human woman.

They had gone to see an art exhibition several days later, featuring the landscape art of an asari painter. Both had enjoyed it immensely, discussing the use of color and shadow in the various pieces before going to lunch at a local fusion restaurant and then walking through the presidium gardens.

As they stood, arms linked and admiring the view, Karin gave a content sigh. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be truly able to put my past trauma behind me,” she told him. “But spending time with you, knowing I’m not alone, that others have, and are facing the same horrors and yet are still capable of living a happy and full life… it gives me a sense of peace,” she admitted.

Septimus purred, moving an arm to wrap around her waist. “You never truly forget,” he said softly. “But talking helps. As does staying busy and learning to focus on the here and now.”

Karin looked up at him, eyes swimming in unsaid emotions. They shared their second kiss in front of the sparkling lake of the presidium with the smells of flowers in bloom heavy in the air. He had once thought the consort was the only woman who could help him forget the things he’d seen and done while in service to the Hierarchy. As Karin’s tongue cautiously licked at his parted mouth and he pulled her closer to his chest to deepen the kiss, savoring her sweet, almost fruity taste, he realized that this, a true, genuine connection, was what his scarred heart had been yearning for all these years.

He’d have propositioned her right then and there if she hadn’t received an urgent page calling her back to work. But from her dark eyes and flared nostrils, Septimus could tell the sexual attraction was mutual. Forcing himself to stay behind his plates, he’d invited her over to his place for drinks and a vid the following night. When she’d eagerly accepted, he was elated.

Now, as he stood with hands on his hips overlooking his spotless apartment, he could only hope that his research into human sex, and slightly embarrassing conversation with an old friend bonded to a human woman had prepared him for tonight. He wanted to please her, show her physically how much she already meant to him. But damn it! The consort, like many asari, did not enjoy sexual penetration, preferring to mind meld as a sole means of pleasure.

But humans, like turians, were physical beings. Though not as heartily built. He wanted that physical connection with Karin, but Spirits damn him if he somehow hurt her. No, he wouldn’t. His honor would never allow that, accident or not. Communication would be key, and he wasn’t going to mess this up.

As he planned out his amorous activities, his door chimed, bringing him back to the present. Right! Time to show his lady a relaxing and enjoyable evening.

When he opened the door, Karin wasn’t wearing her usual medical fatigues. She was clothed in a deep green asari style dress, which highlighted the curve of her slim waist and drew attention to her bewitching eyes.

“Karin, you are an arresting sight,” he heard himself say.

“Thank you, Septimus,” she said walking into his living area before turning and wrapping her arms around his waist. “And that shirt really brings out the gold in your eyes.”

He purred, bending down to nuzzle his dark brow plates against her pale skin, breathing in her fresh, clean scent. He pulled away reluctantly to get her a drink, not wanting to appear so one minded that she’d think he was only after her body.

It wasn’t until they were halfway through _Fleet and Flotilla_ and several mixed drinks that Karin moved to straddle him, kissing his neck and mouth with her soft, perfect lips. Septimus moved to put his hands on her hips, squeezing her tightly before remembering that as a human, her erogenous zones were elsewhere. He moved both hands up to her supple breasts, and rubbed a thumb over each of their centers, eliciting a high gasp from the woman in his lap.

Karin was quick to retaliate, her hand reaching behind his head to knead at the sensitive patch of skin below his fringe. Septimus groaned loudly with both his larynxes, pushing his face up into her hair to nibble gently at her neck. The smell of her arousal was heady, clouding his senses with lust and he had to close his eyes in order to focus enough to ask, “should we take this to the bedroom?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Karin replied, pulling her head back, teeth slightly bared in an almost turian display of desire.

As she gracefully slipped off his lap, Septimus stood, not bothering to stop the vid, and taking her by the hand, led her to the master bedroom. His bed was large, and easily accommodated both himself and his smaller partner as he allowed Karin to gently push him onto the comforter.  

She didn’t immediately straddle him though, as he had expected. Instead, she gave him a devious grin, and began to unclasp the buckles on his pants. Realizing her intentions, Septimus hurried to assist her in removing his leggings and boots. He pulled off his tunic as well and shuddered as Karin ran a soft hand up and along his thigh, edging closer to his parted seam.

Delicately, she ran her finger around his groin plates, coating her fingers in his fluids, before pushing one digit slightly inside him to rub against the head of his cock. Septimus shuddered as his dick began to slowly unsheathe. But Karin wasn’t finished with him yet, and lowering her face, she carefully licked at the sensitive flesh of his fully open pelvic plates.

With a hum, she pushed her small, flat tongue inside him, tracing patterns on his over-stimulated skin and lapping at his emerging cock, taking it into her mouth as he fully emerged. Sucking on him, she used her other hand to grasp him around the base, squeezing lightly and stroking his member in an upward motion.

Septimus, who had been leaning up on his elbows, fell back onto the bed with an unrepentant moan. He had never experienced pleasure like this before. Most of his previous bed-mates were turian, and their anatomy simply did not allow for the type of oral stimulation Karin was presently lavishing on him. And his asari partners had found the entire concept even more repugnant than penetrative sex.

He felt his completion rushing forward, and not wanting to ruin this encounter by ejaculating onto his bed like an over-eager fledgling, he forced himself to sit upright, causing Karin to release his cock with a wet sounding “pop.”

“Was that good for you?” She asked, licking her lips.

“Spirits yes,” he breathed, pulling her up to him. “But I’d be a poor excuse for a gentleman if I didn’t return the favor.”

Karin gave a soft laugh tinged with excitement as she pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders and unclasped the portion at her neck, allowing the garment to cascade down her body in a green torrent, leaving her in nothing but a flimsy looking pair of mauve panties.

Offering her his hand, Septimus helped Karin up onto the mattress before rolling on top of her to lovingly nip and lick his way from the column of her neck to the juncture between her legs. Pressing his face against the soaked fabric of her underwear, he breathed in her sweet, musky scent, mandibles flaring out unconsciously to rub against her thighs.

Lifting his head to stare at her with dark eyes, he slowly pulled the panties down her legs until she was left bare to him. Glancing up to her face and seeing only encouragement in her azure eyes, he dipped his head down to swirl his tongue against the small nub at her entrance. His friend had told him that it was an extremely erogenous area to touch a human female, and Septimus planned to put that information to work as he gently rubbed a mouth plate against it while using his fingers to spread her soft folds. Pushing his tongue inside her and curling it, he felt more than heard Karin cry out in pleasure as she pushed her core further into his mouth.

Feeling that she was close to an orgasm, Septimus plunged his tongue into her depths with renewed vigor, his subvocals growling out in arousal. When he added the curl to his tongue a final time, he felt Karin’s body go ridged, as she panted out his name in a breathy gasp.

Moving his face and drenched mouth plates, he mimicked her earlier action by licking the fluids off his face while she stared at him with still heated eyes. “I want you,” she told him in a voice that made his male pride swell and heart soar.

Not needing further convincing, he crawled over her much smaller body, trying to decide on the best position for both of them. Karin, however, appeared to already have a plan; rolling onto her side to face him, she moved a leg up and over his hip spur, bringing her heated center to run against his aching length. “Like this?” He asked her over his thundering purr.

“If that’s alright with you?” She questioned.

Using one hand to lift her leg a bit higher, he moved his hips back and positioned the tip of his cock inside her wet cunt, before slowly pushing in with a silent cry. She was at once warm and tight and sodden. It was nothing like he had ever known and as he brought their hips flush, nearly overcome at the feel of her around him, he knew that he, Septimus Oraka, General of the turian fleet, was ruined for all other species.

He rocked against her, eyes still closed, as she wrapped an arm around his neck, her hot breath fanning out against his plated chest. Gripping her raised thigh more firmly and running his other hand underneath her to push her ass closer against him, he began to move in earnest. Karin wound her other hand around his waist as they worked in tandum to bring their bodies together in a tantric rhythm.

As the wet sounds of their coupling filled the room, Karin’s grasp on him began to falter. “I’m so close! Septimus, please!” In a bid to help her find completion, Septimus added an extra roll to his hips, so her sensitive nub rubbed against his groin. Her release was raucous; a loud, incoherent yell and string of words that sounded like his name, “yes” and a few curses.

He thrust into her hard twice more before he was sobbing out his own orgasm. He felt his cock begin to swell, the fantastic sex coupled with his own strong emotions for the woman in his arms encouraging him to knot. Unsure how this would be received, he made to pull from her body, only to have Karin pull him more firmly against her with her leg.

“Spirits, Karin, I, I….” his sentence broke off in a moan as his knot fully swelled, tying them together. He clung to her, body still tingling from the bliss of amazing sex and the sensation of knotting.

He felt her small hand reach up to cup his face and opening his eyes he stared back into the face of the woman he was admittedly smitten with. “That was fantastic,” she breathed.

Septimus bent his head to nuzzle against her brow, purring loudly. “Thank you, Karin,” he said. “I take it you’re alright being tied together for a while?”

She chuckled as she returned his affectionate nuzzle with one of her own. “More than alright,” she replied before pulling back to make eye contact. “I care about you, Septimus.” She told him. “I care about you a great deal.”

His purr and subvocal chirps were deafening to his own ears as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. “I care about you too, Karin. I would like to call you my _amicae_. If you want that too.”

“I think that sounds lovely.” She replied, and for the first time in many, many years, Septimus was truly at peace and all was right with the universe.

For as the poets and singers were fond of saying, love really was the best medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, I love this ship. I'm calling it "choraka." But seriously, I think they'd be good for each other, and super cute. And if anyone has read my Ring of Fire series and wondered what "friend" Oraka was talking about, it was an allusion to Captain Vallokius ;) 
> 
> Please feel free to say hello on Tumblr, @wafflesrock16


End file.
